Miracle tto♥Link Ring!
is first ending theme for the Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 2nd, 2020. Sequence The ending starts with a zoom in on the Cures dancing in a field. We then cut to individual close up shots of Sparkle, Fontaine and Grace posing. As the song kicks in, the Cures start dancing with big grins on their faces. The Cures to proceed to continue dancing in a field of flowers until the pre-chorus kicks in, where the sun starts to set and it becomes night time. As the pre-chorus starts, we see Pegitan, Nyatoran and Rabirin who winks at the camera. As the Cures continue to dance, the camera moves around them to imitate a clock. We then cut to Fontaine and Sparkle making trees grow as the sun comes out. In the next shot, we have a close up of the Flower Melody Bell. The camera zooms out to show all 3 Cures holding the Flower Melody Bell while they dance. As the song progresses, the seasons change from summer to fall to winter to spring. During the fall segment, the Cures get close and cuddle before watching the day become winter. As the song ends in the spring segment, we get individual close ups of the Cures again where they move the Flower Melody Bell up to their chest before posing together and the camera zooming out. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Sukitōtta hikari wa hajimari wo terashite Daisuki tte omoi ga kirari kirari hikaru Sugoshita jikan wa mirai no takaramono Ima made mo (ima made mo) korekara mo (korekara mo) Taisetsu ni shite ikou Mirakuru tto♥Link Ring! Sekaijū hirogaru Nijiiro no yume kaban ni tsumete Dekakeyou supesharu dē! Mirakuru tto♥Link Ring! Hitori janai kara Nandatte dekiru Tsunaida te wo hanasanaide gyutto I believe in you, my friends Sēno de hai tacchi! Wake atte futari watashi to kimi to Issho dakara Purikyua! |-|Japanese= ﻿透き通った光は　はじまりを照らして 大好きって想いが　きらりきらり光る 過ごした時間は未来の宝物 いままでも（いままでも）　これからも（これからも） 大切にしていこう ミラクルっと♥Link Ring！世界中広がる 虹色のゆめ　カバンに詰めて 出かけようスペシャルデー！ ミラクルっと♥Link Ring！一人じゃないから なんだってできる つないだ手を離さないでぎゅっと I believe in you、my friends せーのでハイタッチ！ 分けあって二人　わたしときみと 一緒だからプリキュア！ |-|English= A crystal clear light that illuminates the beginning The feelings of my love will shine bright The time you spent is the future's treasure Up until now (up until now) from now on (from now on) Let's be careful with it Miracle tto♥Link Ring! Spread it all around the world Pack all your colorful dreams into your bag And let's go out on a special day! Miracle tto♥Link Ring! Because you aren't alone You can do anything Hold hands tightly and never let go I believe in you, my friends Ready, set and high five! We share everything because you and I Are Pretty Cure together! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= ﻿ |-|English= Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Sparkle *Cure Fontaine *Cure Grace *Pegitan, Nyatoran and Rabirin Trivia *This is the first ending song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Machico. Gallery Link Ring The Cures standing in a field.jpg Link Ring Sparkle.jpg Link Ring Fontaine.jpg Link Ring Grace.jpg Link Ring The Cures dancing.jpg Link Sparkle moves her arms.jpg Link Fontaine moves her arms.jpg Link Grace forms wings with her hands.jpg Link Ring Cures hiding behind their hands.jpg Link Ring Dancing together.jpg Link Ring Grace dancing.jpg Link Ring Rabirin wink.jpg Link Ring Sparkle making trees grow.jpg Link Ring Grace with the dance item.jpg Link Ring Sparkle dancing with the dance item.jpg Link Ring Cures getting close.jpg Link Ring Cures smiling.jpg Link Ring Cures watch snow go by.jpg Link Ring Grace smiles.jpg Link Ring Sparkle getting close.jpg Videos Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music